Walking into the Darkness
by Angeisole
Summary: Toshiko Sato's thought as she dies. Tosh/Owen pairing


Disclaimer: I do not own these characters *walks into corner and sobs*

A/N: I have actually had this (and like twenty other fics) sitting around on my computer so I have finally decided to publish some of them. This kind of thing has been done a lot but I wrote this one ages ago. I hope you enjoy it, please review

* * *

Walking into the Dark

I lay dieing on the autopsy floor, Jack would be here soon. Gwen would cry, they'd would try to fix me, and god bless him Ianto would stand silently, trying desperately to hold himself up. Right now I didn't care, I was focused on owen.

"Rock and roll" Owen yelled happily, I smiled for a minute but my face changed instantly when I saw the screen I screamed

"Owen, Owen get out of there, there's a power surge in the system, once that hit's there'll be an emergency lock down" I sat listening to the sounds of Owen running to the door, I listened desperately as I heard the door slam closed hoping that he was on the side I wanted him to be on.

"No Tosh, Toshiko I can't get out not like this not like this, I'm not doing it. Get me out of here Tosh get me out of here I've died once I'm not doing it again." He screamed his voice become more desperate "Where's Jack, where's Gwen, Ianto come on you want to watch the dead man die again." Owen screamed, I closed my eyes clinging desperately to the thought that I was dreaming and I would wake up, go to work and see Owen. But right now I had to sit here and listen to him.

"Owen just calm down." I begged, I didn't need to hear this, I didn't want to hear this. I felt a tear roll down my cheek but I didn't bother to wipe it off.

"Please stop." I begged more tears falling unwillingly down my cheeks. He didn't stop, he couldn't hear me beg but some part of me knew that he was just scared.

"Why? Give me one good bloody reason why?" He yelled, I couldn't stop now, the tears ran down my cheeks soaking the collar of my shirt. I wanted to shut him up to tell him to shutup 'cause we'd fix it we'd make it better. I had no idea how but I'd make him better, but it was too later for him to fix me.

"because your breaking my heart" it slipped, but Owen was quiet, I heard him stop walking he slid to the ground. I sat there for a minute in silence, part of me hating it, part of me

"Sorry Tosh" I wanted to smile, finally Owen had said sorry, anyone just listening to this conversation they'd think he was saying sorry for screaming, but it was so much more. He was saying sorry for everything, from Diane to Gwen, for going out and sleeping around when he plainly knew I was right there. But I still couldn't help but blame myself

"It's my fault." I pressed my hand onto my stomach, feeling a burst of pain as blood slipped through.

"No, no it's, it's not don't go there, Tosh I'm really sorry." The corner of my mouth moved up, he believed me, he thought I was still alive, good, I didn't want him to die knowing that I was dieing to. He'd try to get out, he'd panic, but part of me knew that he already did. I'd see him later, in whatever afterlife was in store for us, 'cause to be completely honest, we were going to hell, there were rules that were normally lived unbroken and we had broken 9 out of 10 of them. Owen broke the silence.

"What's going to happen to me Tosh?" Owen asked making my stomach churn.

"I can't." I cried again, my voice was givfing up on me.

"Please," He paused "Ok I need to know." I licked my lips, they were getting dry as the blood seeped through my shirt and onto my hands.

"The containment chamber will be flooded with eradiated coolant." Owen finished my sentence with the part I really didn't want to hear

"My body will slowly decompose." I frowned trying not to think about what was to come for him.

"Should've been able to stop it." I kicked wanting still to be able to fix it

"Oh come on Tosh, there's no way you could've anticipated that power surge" He tried to reassure me breathing deeply "besides you've saved my back so many times in the past before, right from the moment I joined." He laughed a little

"Second week, you were hung over and unreachable." I smiled enjoying the distraction.

"What was it? Space pig." Owen smiled at the thought of Toshiko's face when she came back, a cut on her head which he bandaged kindly unlike U.N.I.T.

"Space pig." I agreed nodding. Owen looked at the screens as they began to go a bright white. I saw the screens in the autopsy room as the coolant spread through the station.

"It's happening Tosh." I heard him stand up wishing he wasn't

"Owen" I whispered, trying to stop him, to tell him one last time.

"I know Tosh, it's ok." Owen walked into the centre and of the room and a bright light flooded the room. And then he was gone and I sat in silence. I had always enjoyed silence, but this was different, I wanted to cry, I wanted to yell out to Jack as I heard his light foot steps. Jack ran into the autopsy room, Gwen got out a syringe.

"it's ok sweet heart." Gwen said falling down to her knees. I lay there in Jack's arms and smiled, that was the last thing I knew before I was watching the scene play out below me. I stood next to Owen not wanting to move, looking at Jack cradling my body and Gwen crying uncontrollably while Ianto held himself up.

"Its time to go babe" Owen told me, neither of us turning to face the other.

"I don't want to, I want to stay" I told tears now blinding me

"Tosh, you have to, we have to." He said sweetly turning to face me, I didn't look at him

"I want to stay, I can't do this Owen, I don't want to die" I told him

"It's time Toshiko, come with me" He said, I turned to him the tears finally rolling down my face.

"I'm scared" I told him, he gently took hold of my hand, catching a tear as it fell with the free hand.

"I'm here, I'm going to stay with you." He promised and I looked into his eyes, they were different, his eyes were filled with more emotions than I had seen, compassion amongst them The tears fell harder and faster and Owen held me into his chest. He felt he shoulders shake as I cried into his shirt. "we need to go." He told me kissing the top of my head, he held my hand and we walked into the darkness together, I had my head turned towards Jack and the others watching as they got smaller, fading into the distance


End file.
